


Turnabout fate

by mrloveache



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: At least there's cake, M/M, Wedding, and actual ppp this time!!!, but the real question is will I actually write the ppp properly or be lowkey, go me, i wanted to write a wedding ?? so i had to go & make it the most fucked up turnabout ever, it was pretty self indulgent i guess, so I dunno what possessed me to come up with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrloveache/pseuds/mrloveache
Summary: A person's wedding is supposed to be the best day of their lives. Not for Perianth though. He'd rather be crucified.Married off to the Wen royal family against his will, Peri struggles to be a proper husband, especially when he has suspicions about the man he married.





	1. First meeting

The first meeting between Perianth and his future husband had been anything but romantic.

They had agreed to meet, a week before the wedding, in the Wen family's palace.

Peri hadn’t expected himself to fall for the man at first sight, yet he also hadn’t expected himself to dread their next meeting the way he did.

The man in question was called Sanctuary. He was terribly handsome, almost beautiful even.

His name truly matched his appearance and temperament.

With skin like fine jade and lips like ripe red figs, it seemed like he was a deity who had descended from the heavens to walk amongst the common folk.

There was no imperfection to speak of, especially not with such an impeccably symmetrical face.

That day he had worn flowing robes in soft shades of orange and green, making Peri's eyes widen as he watched him descend the stairs. 

The only reason Peri’s memory of the clothing was so vivid was because he had spent most of the time admiring them. He couldn’t bring himself to look Sanctuary in the eye, so he’d focused his gaze on the gold thread embroidered through his hanfu sleeves.

Peri, on the other hand, had begrudgingly traded the comfort of his usual oversized clothes for a stiff shirt with an embroidered collar, tucked into neat black trousers. Even his Docs had been replaced by painfully tight leather oxfords. Chrysantheus had to chase Peri around their room just to get him to wear the traditional Fleuret family cape.

The pair had made polite conversation to the best of their abilities, but majority of the time was spent in awkward silence.

Sanctuary was exceedingly civil, respectful, calm…

But that was just about it.

While his manners were impeccable, his personality was nothing special.

He was far too docile, which allowed Peri to clearly picture how their married life was going to be like.

Mundane.

Predictable.

Devoid of excitement.

Not that Peri needed anymore excitement. He already experienced it in buckets thanks to the nature of his job.

Sanctuary also gave off the impression that he had never seen any obscenities in his life, so their bedroom activities were going to be pretty much nonexistent. That wouldn’t be a problem, though, since it would accommodate Peri’s aversion to being touched.

It wouldn’t be surprising if Peri ended up knocking his future husband out cold when he came to undress him.

In the span of a few hours, Peri had discovered that Sanctuary’s hobbies solely consisted of playing the flute and composing music.

That was it.

While they were great hobbies, they weren’t things Peri could imagine them enjoying together.

Peri didn’t hold back one bit when Sanctuary had asked about his hobbies. He described how he enjoyed target practice, kickboxing, and dancing.

In all honesty, Sanctuary had looked a little terrified as he listened to his future husband talk about the dangers of his job as a police detective.

Once their meeting came to an end, neither of them found anything they had in common.

Even their taste in food was like day and night.

Peri adored spicy dishes and had a soft spot for greasy fried chicken.

Sanctuary preferred mild (<strike>tasteless</strike>) food, like steamed fish.

Cooking dinner was going to be a disaster, that was for sure.

All of this should have been a cause for panic, yet Sanctuary was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. Something about his smile indicated that he wasn’t troubled by the incompatibility between him and his soon-to-be husband.

Some people might have even said that the look on his face could be likened to a man who was hopelessly enamored.

It made Peri wonder, “Has this ascetic idiot… Fallen in love?!”

Truth be told, the whole concept of marriage didn’t appeal to Peri at all.

When his father had called him to announce the “good” news, it was a miracle that Peri hadn’t stuck a sword down his father’s throat.

The moment Peri was in the privacy of his bedroom closet, he let himself have a little screaming session. Chrysantheus entered a few hours later to investigate the suspicious silence and found Peri hacking away at the family paintings with a pair of garden shears. Needless to say, their father made him kneel in the ancestral hall for 3 hours straight.

What was so good about getting married? Being crucified sounded better to him. Who wanted to spend the rest of their lives bound to someone they didn’t even like?

“Chrys… I’m fucked.” Peri whined the moment they were back in the Fleuret palace. “I don’t wanna marry a monk! He’ll make me wear priest robes and take away all my beer and cigarettes!”

The servants bowed as the siblings walked past them to climb up the spiral staircase.

Peri slammed his oxfords down heavily on the marble, making his steps echo through the hall. How the marble didn’t crack under the assault was probably another miracle granted by a benevolent god.

It was just a childish attempt at venting out some of his anger and frustration, but it sure as hell felt good.

Chrysantheus wrapped an arm around Peri’s shoulders as they made their way to their room. “I understand your sentiment little brother, but there’s truly nothing I can do. Father planned this marriage and you know nothing can change his mind.”

Peri flopped onto his bed and pounded his fists against the sheets. “This isn’t fair. Did you see him, Chrys? He looks like a flimsy flower…”

He wanted to break something so badly, but his brother had warned him to stop taking his anger out on their family’s priceless heirlooms.

Instead, he resorted to unlacing his oxfords and throwing them across the room with as much strength as he could conjure up. He had been hoping to knock a vase over, but the shoes dropped to the ground before they could reach it.

A nasty curse escaped Peri’s lips out of force of habit, “Yl3n abou el 5ra…”

“Perianth, leave the 5ra’s father alone and stop cursing it.”

“Eh yl3n abouk enta.”

“He’s your father too…” Chrysantheus reminded him as he struggled to control his laughter. He was busy trimming the leaves of the peonies he kept in the room and nearly cut off a new bud as he shook with laughter.

Peri had never been one to act immaturely, especially in such serious situations. However, the absurdity of this predicament made him want to burn down their family palace, even if it didn’t change a thing.

Maybe he could run away and join a traveling circus. Anything sounded better than marriage.

“Xanthe... Do you think it’ll hurt too much if I castrate myself?” Peri asked his brother. He’d taken off the fancy clothes and was now lying on his stomach in bed, his snowy legs swinging back and forth. The look on his face showed that he was dead serious.

Chrys nearly choked on his own saliva. The sharp snip of scissors echoed almost deafeningly in the room as a fully grown peony fell to the ground. The sight made Chrys groan sorrowfully. He’d lost another flower. “Why in heavens would you do that?”

“Think about it! Who the fuck would want to marry a man without a dick?!” Peri argued. “If I don’t have one, he’ll send me back home right?”

“Let’s never speak of this again Perianth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
\- Yl3n abou el 5ra: "I curse the father of shit"/"I curse the shit's father"  
(which is why Chrys told Peri to leave the shit's father alone XD)
> 
> \- Eh yl3n abouk enta: "Then I curse your father."  
(this is a terribly rude thing to say to anyone, but Chrys doesn't give a fuck cuz he doesn't like his father lmao)
> 
> * Xanthe is another one of Chrysantheus' nicknames.


	2. Remember

Listen carefully Beloved.

You must remember these things well.

Even the smallest mistake could ruin everything.

Listen.

His name is Perianth.

He… Is beautiful.

Beyond compare.

Beyond imagination.

His birthday is on July 26.

He likes brownies. Make them for his birthday.

He doesn’t like colors.

He enjoys spicy food, so cook him Sichuan dishes often.

Don’t bring meat into the house. He hates it.

His brother told me he doesn’t like being touched without consent.

Don’t force him. He could hurt you.

Always ask him for permission before you do anything.

Always.

No matter what.

Treat him gently.

Shower him with love, but don’t overdo it.

He is very close to his brother, Chrysantheus and his guardian, Deokhwa.

Don’t let his affection for them make you jealous.

He will grow to love you more than you can imagine.

It might seem like he’s distant. Like he rejects your affection.

But be patient with him.

It will take time for him to warm up to you.

You may feel like he is difficult to deal with, but trust me.

Your heart will ache for him. 

Your love for him will exceed the normal love humans share.

You will crave him the same way humans crave oxygen.

You will lust for him, unable to ignore his allure.

Take care of him Beloved.

And forgive me for burdening you with this.


	3. Here comes the groom

Chrysantheus was the one who walked Peri down the aisle, after he had spent the entire morning convincing their father to let him do so.

Peri hadn’t been thrilled with the fact that his father would be the one to give him away, so when Chrys told him he would do it instead, the knots in Peri’s chest loosened.

But only slightly.

That morning, Peri had woken up before everyone else and locked himself in the bathroom. After soaking in a lavender-infused bath for several hours, he stood before the floor-length mirror. His naked reflection stared straight back unblinkingly. A knife was gripped tightly in his right hand as he mulled over the idea of whether or not he should castrate himself. 

In the end, he had tossed the knife aside and picked up his toothbrush instead. 

Within the chapel, a proud smile tugged at Chrys’ lips as he looked down at his little brother.

Peri truly looked breathtaking in his classic black tuxedo.

He had insisted they choose a suit with as many layers as possible, in the hopes that his husband would get tired of undressing him and just go to sleep. Chrys was more than happy to accommodate his little brother's request. 

The Fleuret family tailors had certainly spared no expense with Peri's attire, using the finest material they could get their hands on. 

Peri's pink hair settled around his face like a cloud of cotton candy and his lips were parted ever so slightly in an almost breathless manner. 

There was a hint of color in his cheeks, giving him an adorably flushed appearance.

What was the secret that made a person look the most beautiful on their wedding day?

Everything about Peri seemed to scream _“I’m soft. Love me, adore me, cherish me.”_

When he smiled back at Chrys, there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that contrasted severely with the heaviness in his chest. It felt like there was a hand clenched around Peri’s neck at that moment, crushing his windpipe.

The pair walked in the aisle between the crowd, their heads held high. All around them, the scent of golden chrysanthemums wafted in an almost suffocating way. It was the flower of the royal dragon family, so naturally every single inch of the chapel was covered with them.

Left and right, royal guests stared at Peri, unable to take their eyes off the rose-colored groom. He caught a glimpse of Mikazuki, Levi and Rowen in the sea of people, but he wasn’t allowed to join them until the ceremony was over, so he could only give them a half-hearted wave. 

They threw a mixture of flower petals and rice into the air above Peri’s head, a symbol of the two family’s union. The rice easily trickled to the ground, but the tiny flowers stuck to his hair, giving him the appearance of a woodland elf.

Up ahead at the alter, even the second groom appeared to be mesmerized by the sight. There was a dazed look on his face, as if he was seeing Perianth for the first time. 

Chrysantheus cupped his brother’s face once they reached the alter and placed a kiss on each cheek (a Fleuret tradition).

“I wish you all the happiness in the world Perianth,” Chrys’ smile was soft as he surveyed him carefully. “I still can’t believe my little brother is getting married…”

Peri rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms against his chest. “You make it sound like it’s the best thing that can happen to me.”

It was when Chrys moved away to join the guests that Peri began to panic. He held fast onto his brother’s hand, forgetting about the other man who was patiently waiting for him.

“Don’t go…” He whispered, fear evident in his milky blue irises. Peri knew that the moment Chrys turned his back, he would be alone for the rest of his life.

Alone with a stranger he didn’t know or love or want anything to do with.

A stranger who would use his hands to touch and his lips to taste what did not belong to him.

Just that thought alone, the thought of a stranger’s hands all over his body, sent a chill down Peri’s spine.

He didn’t want that. He wanted to be back in his room, to be in the safety of his brother and Deokhwa’s embrace.

The more these thoughts swirled through his head, the more his chest tightened, making it hard for him to draw breath properly.

Chrys, who immediately noticed, ignored the disapproving glares from their father and pulled Peri towards him. His arms circled protectively around his brother, squeezing his shoulders in a comforting manner.

“Breathe. Look, I’m still here aren’t I?” He whispered into Peri’s ear.

Before he left, Chrysantheus turned to his brother’s future husband. He looked him dead in the eye, his posture defensive. Powerful energy crackled threateningly inside Chrys’ pupil.

The groom stared back, unmoving. He didn’t seem to be put off by Chrysantheus in the slightest. In fact, if one looked close enough, they would have noticed that Sanctuary’s golden eyes were ablaze in a disturbingly dangerous way.

“If you hurt my little brother in any way, I will make sure my sword becomes well acquainted with all your sensitive parts.”

It took a lot of willpower for Peri to hold in his laughter, despite the anxiety that was coursing through his veins. He felt bad for Sanctuary, because he was sure the man was too meek to even say “boo” to a goose.

“Rest assured Master Fleuret.” Sanctuary replied under his breath so that it was loud enough for only the three of them to hear. “Perianth is the Wen family's most priceless treasure. I promise to guard him with my life.”

The older Fleuret sibling’s eyebrows reached unseen level as a vein throbbed in his temple. “Are you suggesting that my brother is an object, Master Wen?”

If Chrys was mildly irritated before, he was past the point of fury now.

“Didn’t your father offer him as a gift to my family?” Sanctuary smirked at him. “Therefore, he belongs to me. He is mine to do as I please with, mine to call what I like. If I see him as a priceless treasure, then who are you to oppose me?”

Chrysantheus lunged forward, his hands reaching out to grab the other man’s neck. The fury that had painted his face earlier was now replaced by anguish. He detested the undeniable truth that rang clear in Sanctuary’s every word. What their father had done really made it seem as if he’d sold Peri to the dragons in exchange for something like strengthened diplomatic relations.

“Xanthe! For fuck’s sake…” Peri rushed to put himself between the two men. With one hand, he held his brother back and used the other to push Sanctuary behind him. "Enough, both of you! Father literally looks like he's ready to sacrifice us to the devil.”

Even with his brother’s hand radiating a soothing warmth onto his chest, Chrysantheus still couldn’t calm down. “Did you not hear a single word he said? Aren’t you offended in the slightest Perianth?”

“Even if I _am_ offended, what’s that going to change huh?” Peri snapped back in annoyance. Of course he was offended, because who the fuck did this little fairy think he was? If Peri had his gun on him right now, he would have eagerly emptied all the bullets into Sanctuary’s skull.

However, Peri had heard far worse throughout his lifetime. Being called a “priceless treasure” was probably the nicest, most flattering insult he’d received so far.

“I really don’t give a fuck what anyone says. None of it is going to be enough to cancel this blessed wedding, is it? Unless you’d like to hand me a fucking knife and let me castrate myself.”

Behind him, Peri heard an incredibly soft laugh. More like, he felt the rumbling vibrations that moved through Sanctuary’s chest climb up his own spine, making him realize how close the two of them were.

There was no malevolence behind the laugh, which confused Peri tremendously. Instead, the laughter sounded amused, even pleased to a certain extent. He itched to spin around and ask Sanctuary if he was entertained, but he stayed rooted in his spot with a grim expression on his face.

The two men continued to stare each other down, making Peri wish he was a few centimeters taller so he could block their view of each other. “Just go ok? I’ll be fine. What's he gonna do? Eat me?”

"Perhaps I might~ You do look incredibly tempting." Sanctuary teased, reaching out a hand to pull the flowers out of Peri's hair. His movements were gentle, careful not to tug too hard as he picked the flowers one by one. 

The younger man's comeback cut in smoothly like a knife through softened butter. "You'll have diarrhea for weeks, so I suggest you spare yourself the pain." 

More soft laughter came from Sanctuary's direction. With a hand hiding his lips, he laughed without reserve, delighted by his husband's humor. Something resembling warmth flickered within his golden irises, replacing the bitter cold that had frozen them a few moments ago.

"And just to make it clear..." Peri's tone was calm yet frighteningly sharp. "I belong to no one. So refrain from throwing around careless comments like that _your majesty_." 

The warmth in Sanctuary's eyes dimmed for a split second, before returning. Yet the smile on his face didn't slip an inch. "Whatever you desire of me, I shall fulfill." 

After Chrys finally descended to join the guests, Peri moved to stand before his future husband.

As he continued to look deep into Sanctuary’s eyes, a frown settled itself on Peri’s face.

The man in front of him exuded the same radiant beauty Peri remembered from the first day they met. Yet his beauty appeared to be more savage today, almost feral. There was a fire burning in his eyes that had not been present a week ago.

Confidence seemed to emanate from him the same way a fragrance would, leaving Peri to wonder if this man was the same person he originally met with.

Where had the acquiescent personality gone? What could have possibly happened that caused it to be replaced with such an assertive air?

Peri blocked out the priest’s droning to examine the man in front of him more closely.

The first thing that caught his eye was Sanctuary’s hair.

An endless waterfall of rich black silk cascaded down his back to hang at his waist. Peri had never seen anyone with such long hair before, so the sight of it enthralled him. There were a dozen tiny braids circling the top of his head, each one spaced evenly. A handful of hair had been rolled into a neat bun and secured with a solid jade hairpiece, leaving two strands to frame his pale face. 

He was wearing a tuxedo almost identical to Peri’s, in addition to a black robe with an intricately embroidered golden dragon on the back. It truly was a glorious garment that showcased splendid craftsmanship, which probably took months to make.

The feeling of cold skin on his own suddenly brought Peri back to reality. His head snapped down to focus on the hand gripping his, a murderous intent rising up in his chest. They weren’t even officially married, yet this man was casually letting his skin meet Peri’s, completely disregarding his strong dislike for touching.

Sanctuary had crossed far too many boundaries in under an hour and it was starting to get on Peri’s nerves.

“Unless you no longer need your hand, I would suggest you remove it.” Peri hissed venomously.

He could have snatched his own hand away, but that would have caused a scene. And frankly, that was the last thing he needed. His father’s patience was teetering on the edge because of him anyways and his brother looked ready to smash Sanctuary’s face into the nearest wall.

Sanctuary’s hand withdrew almost instantaneously as if Peri’s words had burned him. “I apologize. You seemed distracted and you didn’t answer the priest.”

“Huh?” Peri’s eyes swiveled to look at the priest, who was waiting with an expectant smile on his face. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Do you, Perianth Fleuret, take Wen Tuo as your husband?”

“Uhm I… I do?” Peri’s reply was so uncertain, it came out as a question instead. He cringed at his tone, but the damage was already done when he saw a strange look flicker in Sanctuary’s eyes for a mere second before it disappeared just as fast.

The priest continued, unperturbed. “And do you, Wen Tuo, take Perianth Fleuret as your husband?”

“I do.” Sanctuary’s reply was firm.

Resolute.

He didn’t waver for a moment, which caught Perianth off guard.

Peri raised his head to look at his new husband and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the other man smiling at him in the gentlest way possible. Something was pulling him forward, closer and closer to this man who he would now call "husband". He only halted himself when he was inches away from Sanctuary's lips.

“You may now ki-”

“CATCH THE BOUQUET BITCHES!!” Peri shrieked at the top of his lungs, promptly interrupting the priest. There wasn’t going to be any “you may now kiss the groom” bullshit.

Not on his watch.

Or at least, not in front of so many people.

If Peri ever decided he _did_ want to kiss his husband (which would probably be never), he would prefer to do it in the privacy of their room, without the hawk-like eyes of strangers.

His father looked ready to murder him, while his brother had lowered his head to hide his grin. 

Peri took aim, like a baseball player getting ready to pitch, and flung the bouquet that the priest had been holding into the crowd. It sailed over the outstretched hands of excited guests, brushing past grabbing fingers until it hit Levi square in the face.

Levi, who had fallen back onto the ground from the force of the blow, scrambled to his feet. He looked down at the bouquet a bit dumbly, unsure of what had just happened. 

The entire chapel fell into dead silence as the two best friends gaped at each other speechlessly. 

"Fuck me." They mouthed to each other before bursting into unsolicited laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
\- Chrys wears an eyepatch & has only one working eye. He lost his eye in an accident (which he prefers not to talk about right now, so let's respect his privacy).


End file.
